¡……………!
by PreuBen-Prussia
Summary: Al parecer los hechizos de Arthur no son los mejores, y tal vez en la persona en los que los a experimentado, no fue una grandiosa idea ¿Ahora con que tendrá que lidiar el Ingles? Nota:Ya aparecieron Francia,Antonio,Roderich,Ludwig,Ivan y Alfred -InglPru-
1. Chapter 1

**_-APH no me pertenece_**

-Advertencia: _Inglaterra X Prussia_… No se porque al final paso a ser _**shotacon, pero leve**_ D:

Dedicatoria a Inglaterra's (U^^)

-

Capitulo 1: Fallo de cálculos

Toco el timbre de la majestuosa casa del Ingles, pero al ver que nadie abría, toco de nuevo, extrañado y desesperado, lo empezó a tocar de forma rápida hasta descomponer por accidente aquel botoncito del timbre, pero poco le había importado, se lo merecía aquel Ingles por haberlo invitado y ni siquiera tratarlo como se debía, si aquel ingles no abría en 1 minuto, se iría de ahí y no le volvería a hablar al enemigo de su amigo Francés y Españolo.

Resignado, suspiro un momento y se dio la media vuelta, ya sabia que poner en su Awesome , hablaría muy mal de aquel Ingles, sabia que Francis y Antonio le jalarían las orejas y le dirían _'Te lo dije'_ y una pequeña regañiza por haber visitado a su viejo enemigo

Pero cuando apenas estaba dando los primeros pasos para marcharse de ahí, escucho como se abria aquella puerta tras de el

-¡Prussia!, perdona la tardanza, estaba terminando la comida que te iba a ofrecer- dijo rápidamente el ingles, con un leve deje de nerviosismo

-¿ibas?- murmuro con una ceja alzada, viéndolo de arriba abajo –Esa no es forma de tratarme tonto Ingles, de todos modos ya me voy- dice con su orgullo en alto, volteándose para seguir caminando

-¡…! O… oye! No puedes hacer eso!- dice el ingles rápidamente, corriendo hacia el Prusso y tomarlo de la muñeca de forma rápida y arrastrarlo hacia la entrada de su casa –Me pese toda la mañana en la cocina y no permitiré que tu, mal agradecido me rechaces de esa forma!- dice el ingles mientras maldecía en su idioma

Por otro lado, el Prusso solo menciono un simple _'uhm'_ como respuesta a las quejas de aquel Ingles, dejaba que lo arrastrara hasta que se sentó en el sillón y se cruzo de piernas con un gesto de aburrimiento

-Espérame un momento, no tardo- dijo el Ingles mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Gilbert solo se digno a ver el decorado del lugar, pero no había nada interesante, solo espadas de decorado y miles de fotos de mini América

-Perdona la tardanza, espero que te guste- dice Arthur, orgulloso mientras le mostraba aquel platillo, que ante los ojos de Prussia, aquello tenia vida… por lo que casi salta atrás del sillón, tal vez exagerando, pero juraría que aquello se movía, ¡En verdad tenia vida propia!

-¡Ahg!, ¡aleja esa cosa de mi!- se alejo del Ingles de forma rápida, se negaba a comer eso, no estaba tan hambriento como para comer aquello, mil veces prefería comer pasta por un año

-Oye! No seas mal agradecido- se quejo el Ingles, caminando hacia el, pero cada vez que Prussia lo veía acercarse este huía, por lo que se convirtió aquello en una persecución por toda la casa del ingles, hasta que este lo alcanzo y lo puso a su merced –Lo comerás porque lo comerás, me pase toda la vendita mañana cocinándolo para ti!- dice con una sonrisa sínica

Prussia solo trago saliva y maldijo la hora en que acepto la invitación del Ingles y las advertencias de sus amigos, ahora se encontraba a merced del Ingles, en una posición que lo hiso sonrojar un poco (El ingles arriba suyo) y con aquella comida que sentía que le estaba sonriendo de forma sínica, aquel no era su día…

El Ingles tomo una cuchara y la acerco a la boca del Prusso –si no lo comes, no te iras de aquí- dice de forma amenazadora el ingles, sin ocultar aquella sonrisa sínicamente pervertida, Gilbert con dificultad trago algo de saliva antes de abrir la boca solo un poco, lo suficiente para que el ingles metiera la cuchara en su boca, pero casi al instante, unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en aquellos ojos rojizos de Prussia, el ingles solo sonrió mas -¿Delicioso, no? Hasta vas a llorar de lo deliciosa que es mi comida- El Prusso con dificultad y paso aquello por su garganta, antes de toser un poco, prefería no contestarle o lo maldeciría hasta por donde los rayos del sol no pasaban

-También prepare un delicioso postre- Menciono el Ingles completamente feliz, Prussia no pudo mas que poner cara de susto, no sabia que moriría ese día en la casa de un tonto Ingles

-Arthur…- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir de nuevo aquella cuchara dentro de su boca, tragando sin masticar todo aquello y sacando su lengua un poco de forma de susto y disgusto, antes de fulminarlo después con la mirada al ingles - ¡¿Pero que demonios te pas…?!- de nuevo aquella cuchara en su boca, trago de nuevo, sintiendo como una lagrima escurría por su mejilla por lo asqueroso que era aquello y al sentir como su estomago se empezaba a quejar, haciendo ruiditos fuertes -…necesitare tu baño, estup…- Definitivamente mataría a ese ingles, al meterle de nuevo la cuchara a su boca

-Vez!?, ya te lo acabaste, ahora iré por el postre, no te muevas… bueno, no te conviene- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice Arthur, a lo cual Gilbert se le quedo viendo con extrañeza, pero ni loco se quedaría ahí, se paro de golpe y empezó a caminar sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, pero empezó a sentir cierto hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos un momento, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo algo curioso, fuera de lugar y… esponjoso, abrió los ojos completamente asustado y se aproximo al primer espejo que vio, lo que vio lo dejo completamente anonado, paralizado y desorientado, en su cabeza se podían admirar dos largas orejas de conejo, las cuales tomo con sus manos y las jalo,… estaban pegadas… y le había dolió, después con algo de miedo bajo la mano a su trasero, sintiendo algo esponjado en su trasero bajo la tela de su ropa, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos como plato y se bajara casi de golpe los pantalones, viendo con horror una colita blanca y esponjosa, la cual se movió un poco, ocasionando que se quedara en completo shock, hasta oír que algo se rompía

-¡Pero que demonios!- escucho al ingles, ocasionando que alzara la mirada, para verlo que lo estaba señalando y que parecía igual de sorprendido, por lo cual se enojo

-¡Carajos, eso debería de decir YO, Pero que demonios le pusiste a tu horrenda comida! – Grito desesperado, caminando hacia el completamente enojado

-… ¿Yo?... es que todo esto es demasiado raro… el hechizo no era para eso…- murmuro el ingles completamente pensativo, llevando una mano a su mentón

-Hechizo- repitió Gilbert con una ceja alzada, y una notoria venita de enojo en su frente – COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE INTENTAR UN HECHIZO EN EL AWESOME PRUSSIA- grita, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la playera

-…Pero el hechizo fallo!,… el libro no dijo nada de orejas y cola!!... se supone que eso seria un afrodisiaco!- grito el ingles en su defensa, quedándose como piedra al repasar las palabras que había dicho y la cara de sorpresa y enojo de Gilbert

-Tu… - Gruño Gilbert con una mirada asesina, mientras lo sujetaba aun mas fuerte, lo mataría ahí mismo

-Aah… AAhh, no, espera Prussia!- dice el Ingles, soltando el plato que tenia, para poder defenderse con ambas manos, si no se soltaba de eso, moriría, por lo que de de forma rápida saca su varita y lo golpea con esta, ocasionando que una bola de humo rodeara el cuerpo de Gilbert –Aaah! Pero que e echo ahora!- dice temeroso el Ingles, viendo rápidamente a todos lados, ahora si sentía su muerte llegar, pero se sonrojo al ver como había quedado Gilbert frente a el…

Frente a el, había un pequeño niño, aun con orejitas de conejo y una bonita colita esponjosa, la cual se movía al igual que las orejitas un poco, el pequeño de ojos rojos alzo la mirada, mientras movía su nariz un poquito, parpadeo y se dio la vuelta viendo el lugar extrañado

-¿Gil… Gilbert?- El ingles se inclino para poder quedar a la altura del pequeño Prusiano, el cual se volteo y lo vio confundido mientras llevaba su manita a su boca, ocasionando que el ingles casi le diera un derrame nasal –…Gilbert… te encuentras bien?- murmuro algo nervioso mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, pero el Prusso no le contesto nada, al parecer Gilbert no recordaba absolutamente nada ni a nadie – Aaah!, Alemania me matara! Al igual que esos dos idiotas- dice Arthur con los ojos en blanco, pero reacciona al sentir que el pequeño Prusiano se acomodaba e su regazo y quedaba completamente dormido -…supongo que puedo tomar ventaja de esto aun…- murmuro el Ingles con una pervertida sonrisa

**_Fin del capitulo 1_**

-

_… *Totalmente ido* La verdad este fic salió de la nada *murmura* lo hice en 10 minutos,… ya que solo iba a ser una dedicatoria a Inglaterra, pero… *ve de forma disimulada a los lados* por alguna extraña razón,.. de este fic ya hay 3 capítulos en mi laptop *ríe nerviosamente* Bueno… ahm… ADIOS *se va corriendo*_


	2. Tiernamente Peligroso

_**-APH no me pertenece**_

·**Advertencia:** _Inglaterra X Prussia_… _**creo que de aquí en adelante shotacon D:**_

Sin más el cap:

**Tiernamente Peligroso**

El ingles mantenía su mirada fija en el pequeño Prusiano que se encontraba pacíficamente durmiendo, mientras abrazaba un enorme peluche en forma de pollito, había revisado sus libros para buscar la causa de su error, pero no había nada, lo que le causaba frustración y gran desconcierto, no solía fallar tanto en su magia, el era el mejor de todo Inglaterra y ¡estaba seguro de eso!

**_*Riin* *Riin* *Riin*_**

-¿eh?- parpadeo un momento, buscando con la mirada que era lo que estaba ocasionando aquel ruido, hasta que reacciono y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el teléfono y alzar el auricular del teléfono –Bu…Bueno… ah!, Alemania… ¿que?... oh, no, yo no se nada… si, pero… el,… bueno, no tengo idea,…- tartamudeaba el Ingles, con los ojos en blanco y sudando como nunca antes, la voz de aquel Alemán sonaba enojada y exigía la localización de su hermano mayor -¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- grita desesperado, mientras colgaba de golpe y volteaba al sillón, petrificándose al ya no ver al pequeño Prusiano - ¡Aahh, Demonios!- Grita, mientras salía corriendo por toda su casa

Subió las escaleras y busco el en el baño, pero nada, después en todas las habitaciones y hasta en la de huéspedes, pero tampoco encontró rastros del pequeño, se empezaba a nerviar mas de lo que ya se encontraba, bajo y busco en la cocina, pensando que el pequeño tenia hambre, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, resignado se fue a tirar en el sillón, hasta que sintió una ventisca fresca, alzo la mirada para ver con sumo horror que la ventana se encontraba abierta, ocasionando que corriera hacia ella y se asomara, sacando medio cuerpo de la casa

-¡!Ahh!! No puede ser! Ahora si estoy muerto…- murmura con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa, mientras suspiraba a mas no poder

**_*Riin* *Riin* *Riin*_**

-¡Agh!- se golpea la cabeza al querer meterse a su casa rápidamente, ocasionando que al sobarse la cabeza callera fuera de esta, y la ventana se cerrara tras suyo –Aaah! No… no puede ser- murmura, mientras se dejaba desplomar en el pasto de su patio, no podía más que maldecir su mala suerte, adolorido y frustrado se para del suave pasto para ver totalmente paralizado al pequeño a través de la ventana, el cual estaba a punto de contestar el teléfono, ¡Moriría si era de nuevo el Alemán! Pero… ¿y si era alguien mas como su hermano América?... ¡Lo tacharía de pedófilo y ese puesto lo tenia el Español!, no lo permitiría, pero choca contra la ventana ocasionando que cayera al suelo de nuevo

-… estoy perdido- fue todo lo que murmuro antes de sentir que su alma se saliera literalmente de su cuerpo y era nuevamente metida a la fuerza por uno se sus amigos 'no' imaginarios -…me hubieras dejado morir- murmuro mientras se sentaba y veía un punto muerto en la pared de su casa, pero se sorprende al oír las cosas que le decía uno de sus amigos -¿no contesto?- se para buscar al pequeño con la mirada, pero no se encontraba ahí y el teléfono se encontraba en su lugar, lo que ocasiono que suspirara como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras abría la ventana y se metía, cerrándola con seguro para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo

-No puedo creer que una cosita pequeña y demasiado tierna me este causando tantos problemas… ni siquiera América me causo tales problemas- murmuro mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el sofá y se desplomaba, cerro los ojos agotado hasta que sintió unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que volteara y se topara con una mirada rojiza -¡Prussia!- grito casi casi parándose de golpe y abrazar al pequeño de forma fuerte y posesiva -¡No me hagas esto de nuevo!, estaba muy preocupado, casi muero mas de una ves,… prométeme que no volverás a alejarte de mi- murmura, mientras lo separaba un poco de el, pero al parecer el pequeño ni le hacia caso –…Algo me dice que mañana temprano tendré que buscar el remedio para que vuelvas a tu forma natural, solo espero que…- se sonroja de golpe al ver que el pequeño se metía uno de sus dedos a su pequeña boca y entrecerraba los ojos, aquello lo hacia pensar en cosas sumamente pervertidas, pero reacciono cuando su amiga hada le señalo la cocina –Aah.. si, eso, claro!- dice parándose con el pequeño en brazos y se dirigía a la cocina y lo sentaba en la barra

-Preparare algo especial para ti- dice totalmente animado el Ingles, mientras se ponía su delantal y tomaba lo necesario para cocinar, el pequeño Prussia solo se le quedaba viendo de forma fija, moviendo su naricita un poco, mientras mecía sus piecitos en el aire –oh, si, por mientras puedes comer esto, es lo que quedo del postre que te iba a ofrecer en la tarde- dice el ingles, dándole un plato con una cosa viscosa, el pequeño tomo el plato entre sus manitas y lo empezó a olfatear, antes de empezar a lamer aquello, ocasionando que el Ingles viera hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas –Y..o…Yo.. Seguiré preparando la comida- ríe nervioso, mientras encendía la estufa

**_*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*_**

-¿Eh?, quien puede ser a esta hora- murmura, mientras salía de la cocina, no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido al pequeño Gilbert, el cual seguía ocupado comiendo de su maravilloso postre, lo que ocasionaba que sonriera de forma tonta y fantaseara hasta que llego a la puerta, quedándose petrificado al abrirla

-Pe… Pero que demonios!... que hacen ustedes dos aquí!- grito completamente asustado, mientras los señalaba de forma acusadora

Frente a el había dos personas sumamente conocidas para el, completamente vestidas de negro, con lentes, sombrero y en poses 'ridículas'

-Francia… España- murmuro con cierto desagrado

Fin del Cap. 2

D: *se queda viendo el techo blanco de su cuarto* no se porque ciento que estoy muerto U._., uhm… el siguiente capitulo se llama: ¡Descubierto! *se pone nervioso* y el Shotacon aumentara… creo que… *murmura, mientras se pone un casco militar y se esconde entre las barricadas*debere preparado para los tomatazos… T^T

DATO: Actualizaciones cada dos días ^^ o día y medio…

_**Reviews**_

**Maestro jedi**: uhm, podría intentarlo ^^, la idea es muy tentadora *ríe nerviosamente* digo… aah… *ve a todos lados de forma nerviosa* aah,… muchas gracias por leer el fic *murmura*

**Lexy-rusia**: *w* somos dos!! *sonríe de forma nerviosa* me encanta las imágenes de Prussia conejito,… ahm, Bueno, Arthur aun no empieza su sección de perversión xD pero ya mero llega, ahora y mas que ya tiene competencia… D: Spoleo! Spoleo!! Aahhh! *Se va corriendo* Gracias por leer!

**DarkCat14****: **xD Digamos que mi inspiración son las imágenes de ellos juntos *w*… *sonríe levemente* aunque son pocas (solo tengo como 20 D:) me encantan como salen ellos siempre juntos, con orejas de conejo (En ocasiones Inglaterra como zorro) o con sus trajes de pirata *babea* digo… ahm… ^^ Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia

**Ai no yoake**: // igual, amo esta pareja :3 y veras a Chibi conejito Prussia muchas veces en los brazos de Arthur,… y de otros D:!! AAhhh!! Spoleo!! Spoleo!! *se tapa el rostro* ahmg… digo… Espero que te guste este nuevo cap ;3


	3. Descubierto

_**APH no me pertenece**_

**·Advertencia: **_Inglaterra X Prussia… __**Shotacon Dx… de eso ya no hay duda **__**U._.**_

_Sin mas el Cap. 3 ^^_

_**Capitulo 3: Descubierto**_

Una cosa era ya lidiar con el pequeño y adorable Prussia, y otra era tener que soportar a esos dos sinvergüenzas, los cuales seguían con aquellas poses hasta que el Galo se quito los lentes de forma 'llamativa' y se le acerco de forma amenazadora

-Bonjour- Pronuncio con una sonrisa felina, haciendo que el Ingles retrocediera y el Francés entrara a la casa al igual que el Español, El Ingles tenia una expresión de sumo desagrado al tener que soportar la presencia de aquellos dos

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen ustedes dos en mi casa?!- Grito completamente enojado el Ingles –A ninguno lo e invitado y su presencia es totalmente repulsiva- murmuro con la mirada desviada en una esquina de su casa y con las mejillas levemente infladas

-¡Oh!, que lastima, Arthur, ¿porque hieres mi corazón de esta forma?- Pronuncio el Galo, fingiendo gran dolor mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho y suspiraba con falsa resignación, antes de poner una mirada fría al igual que una sonrisa gatuna –Estamos aquí en una misión de rescate- ríe, mientras ponía un dedo en la frente del ingles, el cual tenia un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Nos enteramos que nuestro 'Querido' amigo Gilbo jamás regreso a su casa, y solo hay un sospechoso aquí- dice el Español con suma tranquilidad, mientras se quitaba los lentes, guardándolos en una bolsa de su traje –y… ¡Todo apunta que tu lo has secuestrado!- lo apunto de forma amenazadora, mientras sonreía de forma sínica

-¿Q…Que…QUE!- Palidece ante las palabras de aquellos dos dolores de cabeza, sentía como su cuerpo se ponía frio y empezaba a sudar de forma fría y en exceso –Pe…Pero que tonterías!!... Fuera de mi casa!- dice intentando recuperar su compostura, mientras los empujaba a la salida, pero parecían de aquellos niños testarudos que desobedecían al instante y hacían lo que querían, ya que apenas y pudo sacar al Galo y este haciendo un puchero, se metía a gatas mientras sacaba al español y viceversa -¡Carajos! Váyanse de mi casa!, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado cocinando para…- Palidece al recordar que el pequeño Prussia se encontraba en la cocina y… oh, oh… había dejado la estufa prendida –Kyaaa!! Maldita sea, ustedes dos…. ¿Hoe?- parpadeo al no ver a ninguno de los dos frente a el –ahg, pero que raro son, solo me causan problemas- murmura mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco y cerraba la puerta tras de si, camino con suma tranquilidad hasta su sala, hasta ver con horror que aquellos dos que creía fuera de su casa se encontraban camino a su cocina

-¡Kyaaa!- corre de forma desesperada hasta llegar a la puerta de su cocina, tapándoles el paso, mantenía los ojos en blanco por el susto que había tenido -¡Pero que demonios hacen ustedes dentro de mi casa, Largo!- Pronuncio tanto enojado como nervioso, impidiéndoles tanto la vista como el paso

-Oh, quelle surprise- Exclamo el Francés divertido -¿Acaso nos ocultas algo?, Cher ami- dice el Galo mientras intentaba ver a través del ingles, pero este se movía mas rápido, adivinando los movimientos del Francés, mientras que el Español solo veía con un semblante de sorpresa el humo que salía de la cocina

-Oigan- murmuro entre divertido y nervioso, pero ninguno le presto atención alguna –Chicos…- repitió, mientras retrocedía un paso hacia atrás -……- suspiro, mientras veía que el humo se hacia cada vez mas denso

-No…No tengo nada que ocultarles a ustedes dos,…- murmuro levemente nervioso –A… Además,… ¿Qué les ocultaría yo?- Exclamo enojado, llevando una mano a su pecho, lo cual el Galo aprovecho para entrar a la cocina, ocasionando que el Ingles gritara completamente asustado y lo tomara del brazo para detenerlo –¡NO!- exclamo mientras 'intentaba' empujarlo fuera de la cocina, pero este solo veía, o intentaba ver lo que escondía su 'querido' amigo ingles

-Madre mía, pero que desastre- Exclamo el Francés al ver el humo –No me imagino para que pobre victima estarás cocinando, de seguro lo quieres matar- menciono con una expresión de susto el Galo, ocasionando que el Ingles dejara de forcejear para sacarlo y prestar atención a lo que veía el Galo, ocasionando que gritara aun mas fuerte, y corriera por toda su cocina

Por otro lado el Español aburrido se fue a sentar al sillón, viendo la escena con cierto aburrimiento, El ingles corría asustado de un lado a otro, mientras que el Galo lo perseguía mientras le decía lo mal cocinero que era, por otra parte el Ingles intentaba apagar el incendio y buscaba con la mirada algo de forma asustada

-Oye, ¿me estas prestando atención?- murmuro el Francés mientras abría la ventana para que el humo se saliera, ya que era un aroma sumamente asqueroso y asfixiante

-No, no, no, no… ¿Dónde esta…?- murmuraba una y otra vez el Ingles, mientras seguía recorriendo la cocina y buscaba entre los muebles de la alacena al pequeño Prussia

-…- Al ver que no era atendido por el ingles, solo inflo las mejillas y salió de la cocina, viendo como su amigo Españolo se encontraba casi dormido por completo en el sofá -Cher Espagne- murmuro mientras le picaba la mejilla, este solo de contestación se movió un poco, antes de seguir dormitando –Aah, porque nadie le presta atención a Tito Francis?- exclamo con sumo dolor, tirándose al suelo para morder un pañuelo de forma desconsolada sin perder su 'elegancia'

Al igual que el Francés, el Ingles se tiro al piso, suspirando y horrorizado, pensando en puras cosas malas que le hayan podido pasar al pequeñuelo Prussia y todo por culpa de aquellos dos… si, ellos tenían la culpa… si no el y Peque Prussia la estarían pasando bien… demasiado bien, los dos se estarían divirtiendo y tal vez jugando también -…- Se para enojado, con un aura color morada tras de si hasta caminar fuera de su cocina y ver al Españolo dormitando y al Francés haciendo pucheros en el suelo, ocasionando que su Aura maligna creciera aun mas -¡USTEDES, TODO ES POR SU CULPA!- Grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el Galo, ocasionando que España despertara y los volteara a verlos, solo bostezando mientras su amigo Francés pedía ayuda de forma desesperada

-…Dejen dormir- murmuro el Español, mientras se tallaba los ojos un poco y notaba algo blanco que se movía de forma curiosa bajo el sofá que tenia frente a el, intrigado y curioso, gatea hasta el sofá contrario y se agacha para ver, mientras murmuraba un 'No sabia que el cejotas tenia una mascota', pero se queda completamente congelado al ver que no era un conejo, si no un pequeño niño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, mientras una gran sonrisa se empezaba a marcar en su rostro

-KAWAAAAIII!!- Grito mientras sacaba al pequeño Prussia de su escondite y lo abrazaba de forma posesiva – ¡LINDO, AHORA ES MIO!- Grito con sumo entusiasmo, frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño Prussia, el cual mantenía sus ojitos entrecerrados y posaba sus manitas en los hombros del Español -¿Quién es una cosita bonita, haber, quien lo es?- decía una y otra vez, sin soltar al pequeño, hasta que noto ciertas cosas que hicieron que casi saliera volando con un chorro de sangre –QUE MONADA- Grito aun mas entusiasmado, mientras le mordía de forma suave una de aquellas largas orejas de conejo blanco y manoseaba la pequeña colita, ocasionando que el pequeño bajara la cabeza con un leve sonrojo e hiciera un pequeño ruidito, ocasionando que el Español sonriera con morbosidad y siguiera con sus actos de acoso

Por otro lado, tanto el Ingles como el Francés dejaron de pelear y posaron sus miradas en el español, por un lado, a Inglaterra se le paro el corazón, manteniendo los ojos en blanco, sintiendo como su espíritu de nuevo salía por su boca, por otro lado, el Galo se arrastro hasta quedar a lado del Español y empezaba a picarle las mejillas al pequeño Prussia, mientras murmuraba 'Cette cutie', por respuesta del pequeño conejito Prussia, solo alzo su mirada rojiza y movió la nariz y orejas, ocasionando aun mas sonrisas morbosas en los dos y ciertos derrames nasales

El francés, al no poder evitarlo mas, le arrebata al pequeño Prussia de los brazos al español y le empieza a llenar su pequeño rostro y cuello de besos, el Ingles al ver aquello se paro de golpe y le arrebato al pequeño Prussia, tomándolo posesivamente entre sus brazos

-Deja a Gilbert en paz!!- Grito completamente enojado, palideciendo de nuevo al no cuidar sus palabras, por lo que empezó a retroceder al ver las caras de desconcierto y sorpresa de los dos intrusos de su casa –Digo… Yo quise decir… que… Le quitaras las manos…ah…aahh… el hijo de… de… de el amigo, de mi amigo del otro amigo que vive ahí…- murmuraba arrastrando las palabras antes de salir corriendo de ahí, con el pequeño en brazos –NADIE MAS LO ACOSARA MAS QUE YOOOO- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo, perseguido por Antonio y Francis

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

_D: *completamente Petrificado* ahm… *sale corriendo también* Yo no fui!! *Grita con una almohada en la cabeza* ¡Fue la idea del vecino de a lada de la esquina del a derecha!..._

_**Reviews**_

_**kyokichi**__**:**_ ^^ Muchas gracias por tu Review!! :D es un pedófilo de closet, Dx ok no… espero que te siga gustando este fic ^^, te prometo que lo actualizare hasta que termine la historia ^^ Gracias por leer el cap, espero que el siguiente te guste también ^^

_**Ai no yoake**__**:**_ :3 ahí esta lo que a pasado, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado x3!! … D: NOOO! En verdad no creo que quieras saber lo que -chan le ara a Conejito Prussie D:!!! …. AAahhh!! Spoleeooo de nuevo!! *corre en círculos hasta hacer un agujero en el suelo* x_x … Danke por leer el capitulo ^^ Espero que el siguiente y los demás también lo sean ^w^


	4. Baño Interrumpido

_**APH no me pertenece**_

_**·Advertencia:**_ _Inglaterra X Prussia__**…. Shotacon D: Sin duda alguna… hasta que Prussia vuelva a su forma verdadera xD… Si es que vuelve o.O!!**_

_Sin mas el Cap. ^^_

_**Capitulo 4: Baño interrumpido**_

Inglaterra corría por toda su casa mientras insultaba a sus perseguidores, no dejaría que le quitaran al pequeño y tierno conejito que tenia entre sus brazos, era de el, aquel Prusso era suyo y solo suyo, había casi muerto, a si que tenia que tener una recompensa aunque sea, por lo que entre tropezones, logra llegar al cuarto del baño, en el cual se encerró y cerro la puerta con llave de forma rápida, escuchando como el Galo y el Español querían tirar la puerta tras de el

-…Ahora somos solo tu y yo…- murmuro el Ingles con un aura morada a su alrededor, mientras sonreía de forma pervertida – Inglaterra y Chibi Prussia la pasaran muy bien juntos… demasiado bien- decía mientras se le acercaba al pequeño con las manos en alto y las movía un poco – El gran Arthur y Gilbito se bañaran… y jugaremos con la espuma- sonríe aun mas, mientras le quitaba la pequeña batita de dormir que tenia el pequeño Gilbert, el cual solo se limitaba a verlo de forma fija y a mover su pequeña naricita

-Eres tan lindo… no te muevas- dice el Ingles mientras llenaba la tina de su baño usando su varita mágica – Yes!... ahora…- volteo a ver al pequeño Prussia, el cual aun tenia puestos unos pequeñitos y bonitos bóxers negros con blancos, adornados con el águila negra de su bandera –Ven con Arthur pequeño… vamos a divertirnos- dice el ingles, estirando sus brazos , sonriendo aun mas al ver que el pequeño Prussia camino a pasitos hasta sus brazos, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo cargo, metiéndolo a la tina -Arthur te cuidara muy bien- ríe de forma perversa mientras con la esponja le mojaba la cabecita

_-/¡Arthur Pedófilo! Mas vale que abras esta maldita puerta o en verdad la tiraremos!! /-_ Grito el Español mientras le daba una patada a la puerta de forma brusca

_-/__Oh Dieu!, no me imagino las cosas horribles que le estarás haciendo a mi Bien-aimé Prussie_/- chillo el Galo mientras golpeaba la puerta con su mano rápidamente _–/Arthie!... Abreeee!!/-_ Gritaba de forma desesperada

El Ingles solo gruño un poco de forma desesperada -¡Cállense! – Grito mientras lanzaba un bote de champú a la puerta, como si eso los fuera a calmar, pero de contestación su puerta sufrió un golpe aun mas fuerte –chuts…- desvía su mirada al pequeño que tenia frente a el, el cual se mantenía quietecito, con un dedito en su boca, Arthur sonríe al ver que al pequeño parecía no importarle todo aquel ruido, a si que toma otra botella de champú y le pone un poco en su cabecita plateada, empezando a tallar aquellos cabellos cortos y orejitas de forma lenta y suave hasta que empezó a hacer mucha espuma

-¡Ya se!- Grito emocionado el Ingles, mientras apuntaba su barita mágica en el agua, y en un dos por tres, empezaron a salir burbujas de esta, Chibi Gilbert al ver aquello abrió su boquita en forma de asombro y de forma tímida intentaba tomar las burbujas con sus manitas, las cuales estallaban al instante -¡Que monada!- Grito el ingles al ver aquello, apretando la esponja que tenia agarrada en una de sus manos, ocasionando que se mojara los pantalones -¡Ahg!- se quejo mientras bajaba la mirada para ver aquel desastre, ya que el agua había caído _'ahí' _y parecía otra cosa

Suspiro con resignación mientras se paraba y se desabrochaba los pantalones, pero cuando se los estaba bajando la puerta del baño es derrumbada por un furioso España y Francia, los cuales se quedaron petrificados al ver al Ingles con los pantalones bajos, y mas al ver al pequeño Prussie en la tina aparentemente completamente desnudo, por lo que todo paso demasiado rápido para Inglaterra, en solo segundos se vio tirado en el suelo, con los dos intrusos arriba de el y con miradas acecinas

-PEDOFILOOOO- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras zarandeaban al pobre de Arthur el cual aunque intentaba dar explicaciones no podía, por lo que solo mantenía los ojos en blanco, completamente mareado por todo aquello

-Como te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi Bien-aimé Prussie- Gritaba el Galo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una mirada de completo enojo

-Sabia que eras despreciable!!... pero no sabia que eras un pervertido, acosador y pedófilo!- decía Antonio mientras lo zarandeaba de forma brusca

Por otro lado el pequeño Gilbert con mucha dificultad se sale de la tina aun con champú en su cuerpecito y caminaba hacia ellos, pero se detiene al estornudar un poco, tanto Francis como Antonio voltean para ver al pequeño, el cual mantenía sus manitas en su pecho, y sus ojitos cerrados al volver a estornudar y temblar de forma leve, Los dos ante eso se quedaron boquiabiertos, soltando de forma inconsciente al pobre Ingles el cual estaba totalmente noqueado y mareado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor

-¿Prussia?- menciono España mientras se le acercaba de forma lenta, había conocido al pequeño Prusiano cuando era niño, pero ahora se veía mas adorable que años atrás -…Amar a los niños es bueno- murmuro Antonio con una mirada felina y pervertida

-Concuerdo contigo, querido amigo- Susurra Francis mientras literalmente se comía al pequeño conejito Prussia con la mirada, mientras le acariciaba una de aquellas enjabonadas orejitas largas que tenia –Querido Antonio… ¿Terminamos de bañar al peque Prussie? – murmuro mientras veía a Antonio de reojo

-Me parece perfecto- Murmura con complicidad –También le daremos mucho amor y… calor, ¿cierto?- sonríe aun mas de forma felina, al igual que su amigo Galo, el cual tomo a Chibi Prussia entre sus brazos y salían de aquel lugar para irse a otra habitación, no sin antes amarrar al Ingles para que no les diera problemas

-Oye Francis, ¿Por qué nuestro amigo Gilbert abra tomado esta forma?- menciono Antonio de forma pensativa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al Gilbert

-No tengo idea Antonio, pero tienes que admitir que de esta forma es tan 'Adorable'- Dice el Galo con una sonrisa pervertida, apretando aun mas fuerte al pequeño entre sus brazos, el cual solo cerro sus ojitos y movía su colita de forma rápida

-KAWAAAII- Gritaron los dos sumamente sonrojados y emocionados –Creo que es la primera vez que el Tonto del Ingles hace algo bueno- Dice el Galo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del pequeño Prusiano

-Ahahaha, tienes razón,… vamos, apurémonos, quiero divertirme con el pequeño Gilbert, mi cuerpo ya no puede esperar mas!- decía Antonio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo totalmente sonrojado, a lo cual el Francés asintió y se metieron a la primera puerta que vieron y le quitaban los pequeños boxercitos al conejito Gilbert

_**Fin del Capitulo 4**_

_*Se talla los ojos medio dormido, viendo a todos lados* Aah, hoy no tengo mucho que comentar,… *bosteza y se recuesta en su cama* tengo tanto sueño que siento que… *se para de golpe* NOOO, PRIMERO, ANTES DE DORMIR TENGO QUE AGRADECER!! *se da pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas* primero agradezco a las personas que han estado leyendo esta historia aunque no dejen Review *ríe un poco* También a las personas que han agragado esta historia a sus favoritos y por ultimo, a las personas que si han dejado un Review ^^_

_**Review**_

**Ai no yoake****:** _oh, si, la esta pasando muy mal y eso que aun no llegan los demás DxU!... digo… *cooff* pero ya llegara su momento de gloria xD!!... PORQUE LO TENDRA!... D: si debe tenerla… ¿Verdad?... *se queda completamente pensativo* o bueno, como sea *se encoje de hombros* ya veré, hehe, Gracias por leer y seguir la historia ^^ espero que este capitulo y los siguientes sean de tu completo agrado_


	5. Perversión, Gemidos y…¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS!

_**APH no me pertenece**_

**·Advertencia:** _Inglaterra X Prussia… ahm,…_ _**En el capitulo de hoy habrá cierto SHOTACON LEVE MUY LEVE LEMON,…'no pasa de manoseos o pequeña explicación'…**_

Sin mas el Cap. ^^

Capitulo 5: **Perversión, Gemidos y… ¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS!**

Tanto el Galo como el Español admiraban al pequeño conejito Prussia, el cual después de ser despojado de su ultima prendita que lo mantenía fuera de la desnudes, lo miraban con cierta perversión, el pequeño al no comprender aquellas miradas, volteo a ver a todos lados de forma lenta, antes de tomar unas de sus orejitas y jalarla de forma lenta, llevándola a su rostro como si se intentara de ocultar de aquellos dos mayores frente a el

_-Kyu-_ Fue el único sonidito que salió de su boquita antes de sentarse en la alfombra y tallarse uno de sus ojitos rojos al entrarle jabón en el

España al ver eso, se le acerco mientras se quitaba la playera y le limpiaba el rostro de forma lenta, mientras mantenía una sonrisa –Papá España esta aquí para cuidarte- susurro con cierto tono paternal, Francia solo sonrió de forma felina antes de salir de ahí para regresar al poco tiempo con una cubetita de agua y una pequeña toalla

-Sera mejor terminar de bañar a mi Bien-aimé Prussie, y después jugar con el- decía el Galo mientras se sentaba a un lado del Español y también se quitaba la playera para remojarla dentro de la cubetita de agua y pasar la prenda húmeda por aquel pequeño cuerpecito, aunque era muy obvio que el Galo como el Español lo estaban disfrutando

El pequeño Prussia por su parte, mantenía los ojitos cerrados al sentir pasar la tela sobre su pequeño cuerpecito de forma lenta y suave, el Español toma al pequeño por la cintura para darle la vuelta, y poder limpiarle la espaldita antes de posar su mirada en aquella colita felpudita que se movía de vez en cuando, ocasionando que España casi saltara sobre el pequeño mientras gritaba de forma excitada

-¡¡¡KYAAA!!! FRANCIS, DEJAME SER UNO CON EL- decía el español con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas claramente sonrojadas, mientras tenia su mano sobre aquella esponjosa colita, ya que la estaba acariciando como apretándola de forma suave, una y otra vez, por otro lado, el Galo se quedo embobado al ver cierta parte baja y levemente sonrojaditas mejillas del pequeño Prussie, mientras también veía como el Español acariciaba de aquella forma esa extremidad del cuerpo del Chibi Prusso, lo que era algo excitante

- Mon cher Antonio, esto es demasiado para mi- Exclamo el Galo, mientras pasaba una mano por su propia frente y una mano en su pecho, dejándose casi caer al piso - Bien-aimé Prussie me excita demasiado!!- se quejo mientras mantenía una sonrisa sumamente pervertida –Los dos queremos lo mismo,…HAGAMOS A BIEN-AIMÉ PRUSSIE UNO CON NOSOTROS- exclamo mientras se ponía rápidamente de rodillas y babeaba sin importarle

_***En otro lugar de Europa***_

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?- murmuro, mientras se acomodaba los lentes de forma lenta , sin despegar la mirada en unos papeles que tenia frente a el –Podría ser peligroso ir así como así, sin investigar, además de que es algo indecente llegar sin invitación a un lugar- suspiro de forma cansada mientras cerraba los ojos

-Estoy totalmente seguro Roderich, además, Francis y Antonio no me han llamado, me dijeron que irían a la casa de Arthur a investigar, pero han pasado 4 horas y no tengo noticias de ellos tampoco-

-Esta bien Ludwig, ven por mi, iremos a la casa del Ingles para verificar que no haya pasado algo malo, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano- murmuro antes de colgar y fijar su mirada en el reloj que estaba en la pared -3:16 de la madrugada,… kono baka Prussia…- susurro antes de suspirar y salir de su casa para esperar al hermano menor del Prusso, mas no sin antes llamar a 15 de sus mas fieles soldados para que los acompañaran en aquella misión

_***De regreso a la casa del Ingles***_

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, no recordaba nada en ese momento, vio de forma lenta a los lados, ahora mas sacado de honda y sumamente extrañado que antes, hasta que intento moverse y no pudo -¿pero que demonios?- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, mientras se arrastraba por el piso como un gusano y se intentaba de soltar de aquellos agarres de forma desesperada -¡Agh! Ya recuerdo… esos dos…. Me la pagaran!- buscó con su mirada su varita hasta que la pudo divisar y se arrastro hasta ella

-Solo un..ahg…uhm…poco…aahh… maas…- murmuraba mientras la intentaba tomar con su boca, hasta que lo logro, pero se le cae, calleándosele en las rodillas y solo se pudo oír un

_**`Puff`**_

Una bola de humo rodeaba el cuerpo de Arthur, el cual se había quedado inmóvil al no saber como reaccionar, pero suspiro con sumo alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada, o eso había creído hasta que sintió que algo se movía en su trasero, algo nervioso y aterrado volteo su rostro hasta esa zona, viendo una enorme cola de zorro sobresalir, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, sintiendo como casi se desmayaba, por lo que rápidamente tomo la varita con sus dientes de nuevo y se arrastro hacia un espejo, viendo con un gran tic nervioso su nueva apariencia, de cierta forma era levemente mas alto que antes y se veía mas fuerte, de forma desesperada golpeo las sogas con su varita, haciendo que estas se desataran de forma rápida

-………- aun sin poder creerlo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, tocando aquellas orejas, pero se quedo estático cuando pudo oír ciertos ruiditos algo lejos de ahí, los cuales no había podido oír antes, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe al reconocer aquellos sonidos

Salió corriendo del baño hasta entrar a otra habitación, al ver aquella escena palideció y mostro sus colmillos de forma amenazadora mientras gruñía de forma fuerte

Tanto el Galo como el Español se encontraban en la cama, con Chibi Prussia en medio de los dos, los labios de Antonio se encontraban en los pequeños botoncitos rosas de Prussia, mientras que los labios del Francés estaban en los hombros y espalda de aquel pequeño cuerpo, pero no era todo, aquellas manos de ambos, estaban manoseando aquel cuerpecito inocente, podía notar como las mejillas de Chibi Prussia estaban completamente sonrojadas y de sus pequeños y tentadores labios salían pequeños soniditos, que hacían que sus ahora orejas zorrunas se echaran para atrás

-¡LOS MATARE AQUÍ MISMO!- Grito antes de tirárseles ahí mismo, tomo con fuerza al Galo y al Español y los tiro de la cama, poso rápidamente su mirada en el pequeño, el cual respiraba de forma agitada y se acurrucaba en la cama, dejando escapar suaves 'Kyus' –AHORA SI SE FIRMARON SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE!!- Exclamo mientras los señalaba

_***Fuera de la casa del Ingles***_

-Mis soldados están listos para atacar si es necesario Ludwig- Exclamo el Austriaco de forma firme arriba de su fiel corcel Blanco, mientras veía al Alemán menor arriba de aquel imponente tanque –Aunque… no crees que estas exagerando un poco al haber traído tal arma a este lugar?- se acomodo los lentes, viendo hacia el cielo, el cual aun se podían admirar unas cuantas estrellas

-No, Algo me dice que era necesario traer tanto este tanque como algunos soldados míos, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado tu y tus hombres- Ludwig preparo el cañón del tanque directo a la casa del Ingles – Prepárate Austria- susurro – SOLDADOS, A SUS POSICIONES- dio la señal y disparo una bala , la cual dio directamente en la casa

_***Dentro de la casa del Ingles***_

-ARTHUR- Exclamaron ambos asustados ante la nueva apariencia del ingles, el cual los veía de forma asesina, pero cuando este se les iba a tirar encima de nuevo, la casa tembló de forma brusca, al igual que se escuchaba como se venían abajo varias cosas al suelo

-AAAHH, NOS ATACAN!!- exclamaron tanto el Francés como el Español, abrazándose entre si -….- se vieron mutuamente, totalmente asustados, al no saber el porque estaban siendo atacados hasta que…

_/Sera mejor que salgan ahora mismo, sabemos que están ahí/_

Los tres palidecieron de golpe al reconocer la voz del Austriaco, Francia y España al recordar que tenían que haberle informado todo a Alemania y porque… habían tocado el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras Inglaterra estaba asustado porque el era el causante de todo eso

_/Están completamente rodeados, si no quieren morir, SALGAN AHORA MISMO CARAJO/_

-¡ALEMANIA!- Gritaron todos asustados

_**Fin del Capitulo 5 **_

*se talla los ojos* en verdad estoy agradecido con todos *murmura con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas* ustedes me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir adelante para escribir *sonríe levemente* Danke

_**Reviews**_

_**LadyAliceKirkland**__**: **_*se sonroja notoriamente* Danke,… *susurra apenado* espero que te guste también este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia *sonríe tímidamente* ahm… *desvía la mirada, rascándose la mejilla levemente* espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, De nuevo muchas gracias, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado ^^

_**Ai no yoake**__**: **_^^ Lo siento en verdad, no era mi intención dejarte con la intriga, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^ y los próximos también :3, … D: ahm… estem *se va corriendo*

ESPERO NO HABER DECEPCIONADO A ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO *se va a un rincón*

Aahh…. Como te decía Ai no yoake… *coof*… espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia *sonríe levemente*


	6. ¡Manos Arriba!

_**APH no me pertenece**_

**·Advertencia**_**:**__ Inglaterra X Prussia…_ _**Shotacon, hasta que Gilbert recupere su verdadera forma… lo cual no creo que sea hasta el final D: ¿Eso es spoleo?...**_

_Sin mas el Cap.6_

_**Capitulo 6: Manos Arriba**_

Ninguno de los 3 sabía que hacer en ese momento, todos se veían mutuamente a cada momento, sabían que de que estaban muertos, lo estaban, ya que aquel alemán de nombre Ludwig era peor que un demonio cuando estaba enojado, y que aquel Austriaco de nombre Roderich no se quedaba atrás aunque fuera un Aristócrata sumamente educado, pero cuando se enojaba, esa linda carita de paz y tranquilidad desaparecía, hasta algunos se arriesgaban a decir que era peor que una Hungría enojada… y eso ya daba miedo

-¡¡QUE AREMOS, QUE AREMOS FRANCIS!! ESTAMOS MUERTOS- Exclamaba sumamente asustado España, sin dejar de abrazar al Francés, el cual también lo abrazaba de forma temblorosa, los dos temían quedar entre las garras del Alemán -¡ESCAPEMOS!- Exclamaron los dos mientras se paraban de forma rápida para correr hacia la salida de la habitación, pero el Ingles con un dije de molestia los tomo a cada uno del pantalón para detenerlos

-NI LO CREEAN, LOS UNICOS QUE MORIRAN AQUÍ SON USTEDES DOS!!- Exclamo con una sonrisa malévola antes de arrojarlos por una de las ventanas de forma brusca y fuerte

-¡KYAAAAAA!- Gritaron mutuamente al no sentir el piso bajo ellos por un momento hasta que chocaron contra el suelo de forma brusca y dolorosa, ninguno de los dos se había soltado, mantenían los ojos cerrados con fuerza sin dejar de temblar

-¿Estamos muertos?- pregunto Francia, pero al no escuchar la contestación de Antonio, abrió los ojos de forma lenta, viendo que el Español estaba viendo algo frente a ellos, por lo que se movió un poco y alzo la mirada, palideciendo de golpe al saber porque el español no le contesto, frente a ellos estaba un muy enojado Alemania con los brazos cruzados y un Roderich que se acomodaba los lentes de forma seria -…Estamos muertos- afirmo antes de tragar saliva

_**·A 3 kilómetros de la casa del Ingles·**_

-¡Comamos una Hamburguesa antes de llegar a la casa del cejotas!-

-… Hehehe, parece que Inglaterra esta jugando con fuego- señalo hacia el frente, ya que a lo lejos se podía ver como humo salía de una enorme mansión

-Tienes razón, ¿Entonces comemos primero?- Dice sin importancia alguna

-Dha-

_**·De regreso a la casa del Ingles·**_

-Dios, que are…que are…- daba círculos sin cesar, mientras maneaba su cola de un lado a otro y se mordía las uñas de forma nerviosa –Si salgo por la puerta delantera, moriré… si salgo por la puerta trasera, me capturaran también… si me rindo, me golpearan sin cesar, si me escondo, entraran y destruirán todo a su pasa hasta encontrarme… esta bien… ya tome mi decisión –volta a ver al pequeño conejito Prussia para tomarlo entre sus brazos –ME TELETRANSPORTARE, AHAHAHAHAHA-

_**·Fuera de la casa del Ingles·**_

-Francia, España- exclamo una voz de forma fuerte, poniéndose a la altura de los dos, con una sonrisa de pocos amigos –No puedo decir que estoy feliz de verlos… con esas fachadas…- se paro de nuevo, con el ceño entre fruncido –Esta de mas preguntar,… pero ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO!- los señalo, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de agarrarlos a golpes

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… y después paso eso… verdad Antonio- decía nerviosamente el Galo, a lo que el Español solo asentía de forma nerviosa

-Si, si…. Por eso paso eso… y sucedió aquello!... Fue sorprendente…y…y... por eso no pudimos evitar que sucediera lo otro- Exclamo rápidamente, viendo al Galo con una sonrisa mas que nerviosa

-Así… que no pudimos evitarlo…y… llegaron ustedes, jejejeje… ¿Estamos muertos verdad Ludwincito? – susurro el Francés indignado

-………-

-Ludwig, si quieres yo los interrogo mientras tu revisas la casa- Menciono el Austriaco, ignorando por completo las escusas de aquellos dos, las cuales eran incoherentes y extravagantes

-…Muchas gracias Roderich- murmuro ya indignado, pero de pronto

_***PUUUFFFFF***_

Todos se cubrieron los ojos cuando una luz sumamente cegadora empezó a salir de la casa del Ingles, haciendo que retrocedieran un poco (Y dos rodaran)

-¡¡AHAHAHAHAHA, ESOS POBRES ILUSOS JAMAS ME ENCONTRARAN AHORA QUE ME E TRANSPORTADO MUY LEJOS!!-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba de aquel tanque, quedándose estáticos ante tal visión, El ingles estaba vestido solo con una toga blanca, mostrando sus nuevas extremidades zorrunas, mientras cargaba con un solo brazo lo que parecía ante los ojos de Roderich y Ludwig un niño pequeño, que solo tenia puesto una pequeña toallita en la cintura, pero eso no era todo,…

-AHORA GILBERT SOLO ME PERTENECERA A MI, Y ESOS DOS TONTOS DE FRANCIS Y ANTONIO NO VOLVERAN A PONERLE UNA MANO, AHAHAHAHAHA-

Un aura morada empezaba a rodear el cuerpo del Alemán, mientras cerraba los puños de forma fuerte y se mordía el labio, Antonio y Francis sudaban de forma fría, mientras gateaban para alejarse de ahí, pero Roderich se puso enfrente de ambos, con una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-AHAHAHAHA, CHIBI GILBERT, TU Y YO NOS DIVERTIREMOS A LO GRANDE, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS APARTE DE YO TOQUE TU DIMINUTO CUERPO-

Aquellas palabras fueron las que derramaron la gota del baso de agua del Alemán y del Austriaco, con una señal, Roderich llamo a dos de sus soldados para que amarraran a los dos países temerosos, mientras tanto el junto con Ludwig caminaban a pasos firmes hacia el Ingles, el cual seguía riendo como maniático desquiciado

-Tu!...- Murmuro el Alemán, mientras daba un salto para subir al tanque y voltearlo de forma brusca y rápida –¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!- lo tomo con fuerza de la toga

-…YAY!!...- palideció, mientras veía de forma rápida a los lados, viendo que se encontraba exactamente fuera de su casa y totalmente rodeado… y con su peor pesadilla frente a el –Bu…Bueno… veras.. paso algo realmente gracioso…- empezó a reir nerviosamente, callando de golpe al ver que el aura morada del Aleman creía aun mas –EL FRANCES Y EL ESPAÑOL CASI LO VIOLARON- Grito a su defensa, señalándolos con su única mano libre

-…!!- los dos países se congelaron ante las palabras del ingles –PERO…- se callaron de golpe al ser amenazados con las armas de fuego -……INGLATERRA LO CONVIRTIO EN UN CONEJO- gritaron ambos, mientras cerraban los ojos por si disparaban del arma, pero volvieron a abrir los ojos al ver que nada pasaba… o eso creían

-¡¡QUE TU QUEEE!!- Tanto Ludwig como Roderich se encontraban arriba del Ingles (literalmente) con mirada de pocos amigos, intentando encontrar coherencia ante todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero de cualquier lado que uno intentara de comprender aquello, nada tenia sentido…

-…Fue un accidente…- murmuro el ingles sumamente preocupado por su vida, pero al ver que ninguno parecía estar atento a lo que pasaba, los empujo de forma fuerte, haciendo que los dos cayeran del tanque, se paro lo mas rápido que pudo con el pequeño en brazos y Salir corriendo pero había algo que el Ingles no se esperaba…

-Arthi!! Te traje algo de comida- El Ingles recibe un fuerte abrazo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la reja principal de su casa, ocasionando que el pequeño saliera volando

-¿…eh…?- al ver que algo caía, lo acacha entre sus brazos –Prussia, ¿Dha?- menciono con una 'sonrisa' divertida

-¿Eh? Que tienes ahí, Iván- Menciono aun abrazando de forma asfixiante al Ingles

-Acabo de encontrar algo curioso y lindo, mira, es Gilbert- lo acomoda entre sus manos para cargarlo y mostrárselo -¿no es lindo Alfred?-

-AHAHAHA, Si, lo es, pero que rara apariencia tiene… YA SE!! EL FANTASTIC HEROOOO LO CUIDARA!!-

_**Fin del cap 6**_

_*Mira de mala manera el violín, el cual sigue insistiendo en estar desafinado*….eh?... ah! Perdón!! *tira el violín a un lado* No se que decirles *se rasca la nuca un poco* oh, si, espero que sea de su agrado, hehe, mañana subo el siguiente cap U^^ *suda nerviosamente* Reviews!! *se va corriendo*_

_**Reviews**_

_**LadyAliceKirkland**__**: **_^^ me allegro de saber que también fuera de tu agrado, tenia miedo de subir ese capitulo U^^ *suda de forma nerviosa* pero bueno, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado ^o^, Danke! *la abraza* enserio gracias por leer mi fic!

_**Adry-meyers-willam**__**: **_*w* apoyo eso *le pasa un pañuelo* también me pasa *rie nerviosamente* Dx de francia nada de lo que a echo es nuevo *murmura* España, bueno, el es pedófilo de naturaleza xD… pero los tres juntos… son un peligro nacional… ne! Me has dado una idea para los capítulos finales *3* Danke!!... Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^ Gracias por leer mi fic

_**KagomeKrizZ**__**: **_*la abraza* ne, ne, espero que tu Computadora reviva pronto, me alegra mucho que te gustara esta historia, pero me hace sonreir mas el que te haya echo dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro, (Entre nosotros, sabemos que también lo acosamos de esa forma Uewe!!) oh, si, Mexico, lo mas seguro es que paso por las sexis garras de Antonio mas de una vez… por algo nos quisimos separar de papa España(?) … si, a nadie le sorprende lo que hace Francia *Frio invernal a su alrededor* o bueno!... como sea xD… el aparecerá mas en el cap 7, asi como Russia… Dam!! Spoleo!! *se va corriendo, dando círculos en un solo lugar* x_x no leíste eso!!.. coff… digo… OwO tienes que pasarme ese Doujinshi!! *derrame nasal* cofoo… digo… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^

_**JuHahaMoutons**__**: **_U^^ no era para ofender a las personas, lo siento *se inclina, reverencia y pide mil perdones* T^T en verdad no era mi intención *en un rincón, junto a un aura morada*… Bueno, en verdad no se porque salió este fic shota, si no lo iba a ser *se pone pensativo* iba a ser un fic normal… pero como me pedían mas chibi Prussia conejito, quedo shota D:!! u_u lamento mucho que no haya sido de tu gusto, perdon

**Ai no yoake:** Estaba a punto de subir el capitulo y de pronto 'Mensaje nuevo de FF', lo abrí y omg!!... casi no te pongo en la zona de Reviews x_x lo siento!,... bueno! ^^ Danke!! Me alegra de que te guste esta historia loca de Hetalia xD!! *sonrie de forma feliz* oh… y Arthur aun no pasa por lo peor *murmura* coffo… eso no es spoleo!... o si? O_O *una gotita de sudor escurre por su frente* cofffo… digo, Dx ya se le ara estar con chibi Gilbert! *se queda estático* eso también spoleo *se va a un rincón* nee! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado ^^ Gracias por leer mi loca historia de Hetalia


	7. De Nadie! Es mío y solo mío

**APH no me pertenece**

_**·Advertencia:**_ _esto es un Inglaterra X Prussia_… _**Shotacon leve… muy leve Dx!...**_

_Sin más. El fic! (perdonen la tardanza Uu.u)_

_**Capitulo 7: De Nadie! Es mío y solo mío**_

El Russo solo se empezó a reír ante las palabras del americano, quien extendió los brazos hacia el para que le entregara aquel pequeño que estaba totalmente desconcertado y algo asustado por las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor

-Vamos, Dale al gran !Heroooo! aquel pequeñín esponjosin que tienes en tus brazos- exclamo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, olvidandoce por completo del Ingles, que había caído al suelo de forma pesada y brusca completamente mareado y fuera de si

-aaahh…- pone cara de tristeza, mientras apretaba al pequeñito entre sus brazos -¿Por qué tengo que dártelo Alfred? El voló a mis brazos, no a los tuyos, Dha-

-AHAHAHAHA, es claro que el estaba volando directo al gran HEROOO- exclamo mientras movía las manos un poco para que se apurara

-…No te lo daré- sonrió de forma infantil

-………- simplemente se quedo sonriendo, con los brazos extendidos -¿Bromeas, cierto?- fue todo lo que atino a decir, mientras abría los ojos y lo veía de forma penetrante

-Hehehe, Que gracioso eres Alfred- una discreta venita apareció en su frente, mientras dejaba al pequeño en el suelo, el cual se quedo sentadito con la mirada en alto, curioso de lo que fueran a hacer aquellos dos desconocidos para el

_**·Con Francia y España·**_

-Hey… Antonio, tenemos que escapar de aquí- murmuro el Galo, viendo de forma disimulada a los dos soldados que los seguían apuntando con aquellas armas, aunque no les estaban prestando atención a ellos

-lo…lo se…. Lo estoy intentando… pero estas cuerdas están muy apretadas-se quejo Antonio, mientras se intentaba de desatar, mientras se movía de un lado a otro -…me estoy desesperando- murmuro – creo que rodare por todo este patio- exclamo completamente desesperado el español con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-No, no, no, tranquilo Antonio, cuando salgamos de esta te prometo que te comprare los mejores tomates del mundo!- exclamo de forma rápida el Galo al ver aquellas lagrimas, no por que le conmoviera, si no porque un Antonio desesperado era sumamente un dolor de cabeza con todos los pucheros que hacia, era mas desesperante que oír a cada rato 'AWESOME MEEE'

-Lo… lo prometes?- murmuro Antonio con el moquito fuera y ojos llenos de esperanza, viendo como el Francés asentía de forma nerviosa una afirmación –Siii!!- grito fuertemente, llamando la atención de los soldados, quienes retrocedieron al ver que Antonio se paraba de golpe y rompía las cuerdas como su fuera papel mojado

-ah… Bien-aimé Antonio, en ocasiones creo que tus acciones son a conveniencia propia- murmuro el Galo con un leve tic nervioso, parándose mientras acariciaba sus muñecas

-Hehehehehe, ¿Tu crees?- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad y despreocupación

_**·Con Alemania y Austria·**_

-Ludwig, relájate por favor- exclamo un Roderich preocupado por la apariencia de su amigo alemán, quien estaba pálido, pero con las mejillas rojas de ira, por lo que estaba pasando con el Estadounidense y el Russo

-Roderich,… - murmuro el Alemán por lo bajo, bajando la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños de forma fuerte, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blanco –No puedo soportarlo mas…-

-………- Solo atino a suspirar, volteando a ver de forma rápida hacia el Español y el Francés, quienes se habían liberado y noqueado a sus dos soldados -…mira lo que provocas kono baka Prussia- murmuro mientras veía como aquellos dos países corrían hacia donde se encontraba –ah…- suspira mientras de forma simple se hacia a un lado –¡Ludwig!- exclamo a tiempo, haciendo que el Alemán tomara tanto al Español como al Francés de los pantalones (recuerden que no tienen playeras puestas)

-ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN!!- exclamo el Alemán enojado, antes de aventarlos hacia el Estadounidense y el Russo

_**·Con Russia y América·**_

-EN TU PAIS SOLO EXISTE HIELO!! Y LOS NIÑOS DE MOSCU PARECEN ZOMBIS!!- Exclamo con una sonrisa forzada el Americano, quien tenia presas las manos del Russo y su frente pegada con la ajena

-…Aunque sea en mi país no comemos puras hamburguesas de carne sintética, Dha- se defendió Iván, con una sonrisa infantil y un aura morada a su alrededor, manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-¡AHAHAHAHA, LAS HAMBURGUESAS SON LAS MEJORES, SEÑOR COME GIRASOLES!-

Parecía que de los ojos del Russo como del Americano salían rayitos de electricidad, mientras mantenían sus miradas fijas de forma asesina

-CUIDADOOOO!!-

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, apenas exclamando un simple '¡aahh!' antes de ser derribados por dos países asustados, Alfred había quedado hasta abajo, arriba de el estaba Francis, después Antonio y hasta arriba de todos Iván, quien reía divertido al oír los quejidos de dolor de los demás, pero sobre todo oír las quejas del 'Héroe'

_**·Con Austria y Alemania·**_

-Debo de admitir, que ese fue un asombroso tino Ludwig…¿Ludwig?- suspiro con resignación al ver que el alemán corria hacia donde estaban los 4 países y se les tiraba encima –que indecencia- exclamo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y veía solo una bola de polvo, proveniente de donde estaban todos, pero su mirada se poso en el pequeño Prussia, quien se encontraba parado y pockeaba a un inconsciente Inglaterra –mejor ire por ti, o saldrás lastimado- susurro mientras se encaminaba al pequeño

_**·Con el Awesome conejito Prussia·**_

-Puu… puuu- el pequeño hacia pequeños ruiditos mientras con uno de sus deditos le picaba la mejilla a un inconsciente Arthur, quien se encontraba con los ojos blancos y la baba por fuera

Al ver que no se movía, se paro en sus dos pequeños pies y se empezó a alejar a pasitos y saltos, mientras exclamaba 'Kyuu kyuu Piuuu piuu Puuu!', movía sus manitas como si quisiera volar, saltando cada vez mas rápido, perdiendo el equilibrio de vez en cuando, Roderich al ver aquello corrió hacia el y lo tomo entre sus brazos

-¡Gilbert!, cuidado, podrías lastimarte- exclamo el Austriaco preocupado, sonrojándose levemente al notar su tono de voz y al sentir aquella mirada rojiza del pequeño sobre el, pero solo atino a sonreír mientras le tocaba aquella juguetona naricita- Dime pequeño Gilbert ¿Quisieras comer algo?- El pequeño alzo las manos de forma rápida, exclamando pequeños 'Kyuuus' –Parece que si, bueno, mientras ellos discuten, te llevare a comer algo- Acomodo al pequeño entre sus brazos de forma cariñosa, mientras silbaba para que su caballo blanco se acercara, al cual se monto –Soldados, quédense aquí, si Alemania pregunta por mi, díganle que regrese a casa y que me lleve a su hermano- exclamo antes de tomar con una mano las riendas del caballo y alejarse de ahí

_**·Con los demás países·**_

_**-¡**_Bien-aimé Prussie es mio!-

-AHAHAHA, LE PERTENECE AL GRAN HEROOOO-

-aaah, si le quitas las 'P' dice Russia.. a si que me pertenece a mi, Dha-

-Los niños son tan hermosos… le pertenecen a Papa España!-

-¡PERO QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES! ES MI HERMANO!!-

_**·Con Inglaterra·**_

-…me las pagaran- murmuraba un inconsciente Arthur

_**Fin del capitulo 7**_

*mueve de arriba abajo el arco del violín* lalalala… ¿eh? *que queda quieto, antes de reaccionar y tirar el violín y el arco a hacia atrás de el* Ahahaha, perdonen,… *murmuro algo apenado*.. ah… lo siento, estos últimos días e estado muy deprimido y eso afecto mi escrito, elimine el capitulo 7 como 4 veces, pero ahora que ya me siento bien, e decidido continuar de nuevo *sonríe levemente* espero volver a mi ritmo normal

_**Reviews**_

_**Maestro Jedi**_: Ahahaha, gracias, eso me anima en verdad *ríe levemente* (Arthur: HEY!!)… ^^U también es la primera historia que escribo asi de… rara (España: Yo si lo soy ^^)… y orgulloso lo dice *murmuro* (Francis: …Yo solo le quiero dar amore!!...) aha…UxD…(Arthur:…) cumplido Maestro jedi!... Dx todos se están peleando por el… y pues… ya veremos si nuestro amado señorito le hace algo… *ríe perversamente* (Austria: Eso es indecente, hacerle algo a un niño…) e.e!!... espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado

_**YuzuOwO**__**:**_ ^^ Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!... si, esta loco y demente y no se ciertamente lo que escribo *se rasca la mejilla un poco de forma nerviosa* me haces feliz, gracias por tu comentario *la abraza* espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado

_**Ai no yoake**__**:**_ oh!... yo también lo espero xD… ya veraz que todo le saldrá bien al final… (Arthur: Enserio!?)… nha, no lo se xD… (Arthur: …!) creo que al final del fic, are un especial para todos los fans de chibi Prussia conejito *3*… solo necesito saber si van a querer xD… muchas gracias por leer mi historia loca!! Espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado

_**LadyAliceKirkland**__**:**_ Yo también temo por su vida… (Arthur: QUE! QUE PLANEAS HACERME!)… no lo se D: ese es el problema… (Arthur: …) ah… como te decía U^^, *w* Clubs de fans de Chibi conejito Gilbert!! *rie levemente* quiero pervertirlo… pero no se si a ustedes les gustaría eso xDU… Gracias por tu Review! *la abraza* espero que te guste este capitulo y los que vienen ^^

_**JuHahaMoutons**__**: **_*suda nerviosamente* oh… perdóname por no haber comprendido *se siente avergonzado* perdóname por hacer que te golpearas *hace una reverencia* muchas gracias por tu Review *sonríe levemente* espero que te diviertas leyendo los demás capítulos ^^


End file.
